Blue Blood part 1
by the-pen-monster
Summary: Stepping back to someone's childhood is a way to find out how did a person's personality developed that way. This first part pictures Frieza and his family, proving that bad influences and one single event can change a person forever.
1. Reprehension

I do not owe any of these characters. Only Aura, Frostus, Mizu and Aura's parents where developed by me, although the original concept belongs to Akira Toriyama, such like all the other DBZ characters. Doodles and images of those characters will be linked in my writer's main page. Remember, this is a fanfic, it's for having fun. Hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews welcome.

* * *

**Blue Blood**

**- Part 1 -**

- The Reprehension -

Long time ago, in a very far away planet, lived a young woman from specie different of the human one, but, inside, she was more than human: she was kindness in person. Although not everyone who coexisted with her accepted that behavior well.

The story starts here: present time.

Darkness was surrounding two creatures inside the big room, with walls covered by curtains and worked pillars, decoration that dignifies the royal quality of them. But the apparent calm of that space was break by the rage of the adult and bigger creature.

- Where the heck is your mother?! – the big horned and light purple man asked to his little sibling standing before him, trembling in fear.

- I don't know, daddy!... She left in the morning but didn't tell where she went – he covered his face with his arms, eyes closed – I swear, I swear I don't know where she is, daddy.

He looked down at the frightened children and hinted him with his tail, smashing the little one against the massif wall. A bit injured, he got on his knees. His stomach was in pain and he wasn't able to get up. His whole body was trembling, not only of fear and pain, but also of an inner rage building inside. He couldn't prevent tears from reaching his eyes.

- Humph… - his father turned back - Stupid dumb woman!… - and left the room, without any other word or sorrow, leaving the little one alone, in the dark.

A light entered slowly through the darkness of the room. The small kid was inside his bed, covering the head with a pillow. A figure standing near the door approached and sat over it. He didn't move at all. He knew who came though those doors. There was nothing to fear about. She stood there, worried, looking at the little one, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't. Those silent moments made the mood even heavier than it was before. Her worry made her break the silence.

- Your brother told me you were here. What happened, sweetheart? – she asked tenderly. But got no response – It was your father, wasn't it?...

He uncovered his face a bit and turned his head to her but looked down.

- Why is he always picking on me? I do everything he says!... – she could see the fury growing in his eyes growing bigger – Why does he hates me so much, mommy?!

A kind of like a dead weight fell right by his side. The little one stared at his mother, smiling at him but with a visible sadness expressed in her features.

- Don't take his words so hard; in the end he likes you very much.

He smiled at her. He was so luck to have her as a mother. He buried himself in her throat.

- Mommy, you'll never go away from me?

- No, of course not! – she almost laughed and made that so typical funny troubled face of her.

- Mommy?... – he asked shyly.

She looked down at him.

- I love you.

Her two adult arms surrounded the child and pushed him. She curled herself around him, hugging him tenderly. Her reply was none, yet her gesture was stronger than words and he knew what it meant. So he returned with a smile too. And they both fell asleep for a while.

Hours later, the little kid woke up with the noise of footsteps in the room. He felt colder than he actually was moments ago, so it was sure that the person who was lying beside him was already gone. Got up, and, still in bed, caught her attention.

- Where are you going, Mommy?

She stopped and looked back to him. Her features were full of determination.

- I'm going to talk with your father. He cannot keep treating you the way he does – she turned around again heading to the exit.

- Mommy?... – he asked weakly.

- Yes, sweetheart? – she looked again.

- Can I go with you?... – he got a bit embarrassed with the question, but seconds later he saw her coming in his direction and took him by the hand.

- Let's go – she smiled.

_to be continued..._

* * *

Any grammatical error or sentence correction to be done, notify me please, by review or e-mail. I'm not english, so forgive me if there's any... "language messing". Thank you. 


	2. Queen and Nurse

I do not owe any of these characters. Only Aura, Frostus, Mizu and Aura's parents where developed by me, although the original concept belongs to Akira Toriyama, such like all the other DBZ characters. Doodles and images of those characters will be linked in my writer main page. Remember, this is a fanfic, it's for having fun. Hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews welcome.

* * *

**Blue Blood**

**- Part 1 -**

- Queen and Nurse -

And they leaded their way through the dark wide corridors of the royal palace. In the meantime, the little kid couldn't stop staring at his mother from the corner of his eyes. She was so beautiful and the strongest woman he knew. Her long, curly and purple hair, her white skin: no doubts about that, she was really pretty. And the only one who wasn't afraid of confronting his father.

- Mommy…

- Yes, dear – she smiled at him making him blushing a bit.

- Where have you gone this morning?... Dad was really mad at you…

- Oh, there was an emergency in Veggita.

- Emergency? – the small kid got curious.

- Yes. The mother of the future Queen of the planet was having some problems and her daughter was ready to born. So they called me to help them out. I was their last hope, according to them. You know how Saiyan's are arrogant. But this time, I guess they had to put pride behind their backs. I'm happy they trusted me. I really am.

He looked down and whispered something, which his mother didn't understand. With a puzzled look she questioned him:

- What did you said?

- Did she made it?... – he asked in an almost shy way.

- The baby, yes. Her mother… her mother died hours after – she got her head lowed down, in obvious sadness. He couldn't quit staring at her in that moment. They reached a big door. And the mother pressed a control panel with her free hand to open the gate.

- Mommy… It wasn't your fault she died…

- Maybe, sweetheart… But I still feel I could've saved her…

The gates opened. Inside of it there was a big red carpet leading to a throne. In front of it a big figure was standing, like he was already waiting for that woman's arrival. He didn't look at her. He just stood there arms crossed, eyes closed.

- Haven't I told you not to leave this place?... – he asked with an aggressive but calm tone.

- Yes, you did. But this was an emergency. You know I've the gift to heal and I was just helping – she got interrupted by him.

- Don't bullshit on me, woman! And if those insects are dying, so let them die! I don't give a damn' about them.

- How… - she looked at him with repugnance – How can you talk that way about the ones who work for you? The Saiyan's were always so useful and powerful mercenaries for your plans: why do you threat them like some kind of garbage?!

- Enough! – he roared.

That aggressive reaction of him made the small kid to hide behind his mom's dress. She gave a harder look to the King. And he looked on despise to the kid.

- Look what you're doing to him: he's a coward. How can you expect him to rule the Universe like that?!...

The kid was even more frightened, and grabbed his mom's dress even harder. She noticed it and that made her even more furious.

- You're already becoming Koola like you… I don't want him to be a heartless ruler. Without values, like you… - anger was getting raised inside her.

And he gave her a killer look, but she did none. She calmed herself and turned around.

- Common', Frieza, let's go.

He didn't even reply, nor looked to his father again: just followed her without any complaining. And they both disappeared in the end of the big corridor. King Kold stood in the same place. Then another person more humanized, with a monkey tail, approached him.

- She sure is a problem.

- Yes she is, my King.

- Get rid of her – he grinned.

The soldier bowed by his side and put a hand over the left side of his own throat.

- Yes, my King.

The child reached her few meters ahead and grabbed her by the hand. He said nothing during the whole path. Then she stopped in another room with a big glassed roof, from where the night sky could be seen. She closed the door. Noticed that the small kid didn't move from where she left him. She got on her knees and broke the silence.

- Hey… - she sadly smiled at him – Don't listen to your father.

The kid raised his head a bit up but looked to the side, never at her.

- But you are always saying to listen to him.

- Yes, I do, but not when he's acting like a moron – she paused for a moment – Sweetheart, no matter what your father says, you are not a coward, nor weak.

- Then why do you keep protecting me? – he looked straight into her eyes – If I'm not weak, then – a sudden rage got into him – why – ki started to form around him – do you – his mother got a bit scared – KEEP PROTECTING ME?! – and an air blast came from him, sending his mother against the wall.

He was breathing heavily. Some seconds later he realized what he had done and ran to his mother, helping her to get up. He was in panic.

- Mommy, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to do it!... Sorry mommy, sorry – he was grabbing her by an arm, pushing her. She opened her eyes a bit of pain because of the impact.

- That's why… You have so much power inside of you, I don't want power to fill up your mind, like your dad's and your brother's… - she petted him – That's why I keep trying to save you from it…

He didn't answer, but he understood what she meant. He would become one of the Princes of the Universe, and he should be a good Prince like the good Queen that his mother is. And there was silence all over the room for a quite bit.

- Oh! Oh look! – she said looking to the night sky – Falling Stars!...

And they watched them fall.

_to be continued._

* * *

Second chapter posted Hope you're enjoying it 333 I posted a link to a doodle ofFrieza's mom design that I made of her in my main writer page, so take a look if you want to have a more clear visual imageof hers More will come, such as the other characters! Sweetness is over, time to get the story more serious > . Thankz for the reviewings 333.


	3. Graveyard

I do not owe any of these characters. Only Aura, Frostus, Mizu and Aura's parents where developed by me, although the original concept belongs to Akira Toriyama, such like all the other DBZ characters. Doodles and images of those characters will be linked in my writer main page. Remember, this is a fanfic, it's for having fun. Hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews welcome.

* * *

**Blue Blood**

**- Part 1 -**

- Graveyard -

The sky was magenta in that evening, with some clouds floating and a small breeze in between. Two females were standing in front of two graves. The graveyard was simple, with only craved and worked (but not that much) rocks marking the tumults. Both were serene and the breeze made their hairs dance in the air.

Then, the black haired one spoke:

- It makes 25 years since they were gone already… Time sure flies, isn't it, Omouto-Sama?...

The woman by her side turned and grinned in sadness.

- I wished they were still alive…

Frostus remained in silence, caught a bit by surprise by her sister's sentence. And some memories started to invade her mind. The blurry memory with her parents...

They were the daughters of the truest strongest family of the Universe. They were even stronger than the royal family, but they were modest and power was never something on their ambition's list.

Although, since they were born, their destiny had been traced. Frostus was going to be the one who would marry with the King's son. Although a little detail prevented her from that destiny: she was born with pink eyes. According to the Royal Family's family tree, every of its members must have red colored eyes.

Later then the fatidic day came and she had a sister. She had red eyes. She would be the Queen once she grew up. Her parents never agreed with that law. 18 years later, they came to take her but they refused to let them to.

A battle between the two families began. Frostus and Aura tried to stop it but their parents wanted to protect her, taking some soldiers with them, Ice-jins in the 3rd form, to fight by their side.

Many died during that battle. Tho their family was in advantage. After all, their parents were the strongest couple of the Universe. Aura was tired of all the battling and she handed herself to the Royal Family. Her parents and sister tried to stop her but she replied that wanted no more deaths, so if she could bring peace again then so it be. Nights after, Frostus found her parents dead in their own room.

They were murdered during the sleep.

She bitted her lips in rage.

- I wonder if there's a Heaven for the Souls…

- Omouto-Sama, why do you keep living with that man?? If I were you, I would have run away with my sons out of here for good, to the other side of the universe if needed!...

- You know I cannot do that!... – she smiled.

- Oh so you're goin' to keep living with the family that murdered your parents?!..

- Frostus, there are no proofs.

Frostus smiled.

- I can't change you!... No matter how. You are too naïve for a Queen, Omouto.

She stared down.

- You think so?...

- Yes, I do – she smiled troubled – But that's what makes you a good mother.

She laughed a bit, in her always nice way.

- I'm worried, Onee-san. I fear for Frieza…

- You worry too much, that's what you do! Besides, he's a strong kid. I don't think he'll give you any problem at all!...

Aura weakly smiled at her.

Then a child voice was heard.

- MOMMY! AUNT FROSTUS!!

They both turned their attention to the kid running up the brown mount in their direction. He approached Frostus and closed his hands, like concentrating energy into them, trembling of all the nerves taking over his young and healthy body.

- Aunt Frostus! You promised a fight with me!! – said full of enthusiasm.

- Oh yes! – she got a hand in the hip and harden her expression still smiling – I did!... Prepare yourself, Nephew. Aunt Frostus is going to teach you the coolest techniques!

- Onee-san! – the youngest sister censored it with a glare, not for meanness but for fear. Frostus could be very hard if she wanted to. Aura never totally agreed with that kind of "education" that she so insisted in but it seems that that hardness was what attached Frieza to Frostus the most. Contrary to his mother, Frostus can show emotionless in her features, in other words, she likes to keep that formal way of hers. Aura was pretty more emotional: she could teach how to share, to understand, to love, but not how to be a good warrior, even being she a very strong specimen of their race, for not to say one of the strongest. Although…

- No worries, Omouto-Sama, you know I would never do anything to harm my little nephew!...

- Please Mommy! – her hand was grabbed by the small kid – Aunt Frostus promised to teach me a very cool technique that that – he was really enthusiastic about it, Aura saw it too well – that can be very useful in the future, really, Mommy!

Aura blinked a bit in surprise for such a asking and thought for some seconds about it. She knew her sister: she never admits her feelings to someone but true thing is that when she likes that someone she reveals it, even if that showing is reduced to a stare or a smile. More important is that she cares. She cares for the ones she adores. Aura smiled in defeat.

The kid's eyes shined and it made them both happy to see him happy like that. Frostus put her arms forming a cross over her chest and hands closed under her cheek, and made a small vain to her parents' graves. Then turned her back and slowly started to fly. Frieza ran after her, but before leaving he saw the graves and made the same move like his aunt did. After it he just left, waving his mother who remained ground level.

- Just please don't come home late, okay? – she reminded. In a blink of an eye she was alone in front of her parents' graves. Although be present in a graveyard doesn't imply sadness. She was happy for the others happiness. That was enough for her lifetime. She too did the praying move like her son and sister to the graves. That the souls of her parents rest in peace.

_to be continued._

* * *

New character introduced and consequently new doodle in the authour's main page. Go there and see how Frostus looks like! Chapter 4 will be up soon. 


	4. Dangerous Plays

I do not owe any of these characters. Only Aura, Frostus, Mizu and Aura's parents where developed by me, although the original concept belongs to Akira Toriyama, such like all the other DBZ characters. Doodles and images of those characters will be linked in my writer main page. Remember, this is a fanfic, it's for having fun. Hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews welcome.

* * *

**Blue Blood**

**- Part 1 -**

- Dangerous Plays -

Movements in the sky to fast to view were making the sandy land to fly. The evening was warm and the sun was already setting down in the horizon. The sky was deep pink, with red and purple mixed in the middle. There was never a blue sky like on blue planets like Earth. There weren't many seas on the planet and the few that existed weren't enough to make the sky blue. In the midday, the sky was light pink.

The colors of the planet contrasted with the colors of the ones who there lived. Such phenomenon does have an explanation. Years ago, the icy planet suddenly suffered a change caused by the lack of explosions coming from the sun, in other words, the glacier era was constant until that day. The ice started to quickly melt into water and getting everything submerse. Many died during that period, but thanks to their advanced technology, scientists were able to send and sell the water they had in excess to other planets, solving two problems at the same time. Although, the water business was too lucrative and they transferred too much to outter space, and so earth turned to sand and most of the planet dried. But they are still able to survive. The Ice-jin specie is full of resources and very naturally resistant.

Resistance wasn't enough to fight Aunt Frostus to the end. Frieza was too exhausted to continue, but Frostus insisted on him. She was such a solid teacher, never letting him to breath for even 5 seconds. Sweat drops were running down his face while resting crawled in the ground. A laugh came from above and then a speech.

- Giving up already, nephew? I always thought you could last a little longer but it seems you are too weak for it – she said, purposely joking at the little tired boy.

- I'm NOT weak – he started to form a cutting disk and sent it out in his aunt's direction, catching her in surprise and lightly wounding her face when she tried to avoid it. He could have killed her in that moment. He realized that.

- Sorry, sorry aunt Frostus – and he fainted. Frostus was still in shock floating in the air, viewing the little kid from above lying in the ground. She then picked him in her arms and held him like if she was holding a baby. He was dirty and with some scratches. Aura would certainly kill her if she sees him in that state. But beyond that, she was starting to be worried. Now she starts to understand why her sister feared for Frieza. He could easily become more out of control then Koola for example. Koola is much calmer while Frieza is the kind of act in the moment without thinking.

She began to walk but once over the little hill she viewed someone familiar. She smiled at him.

- Playing with my kid brother again, aunt?

- Serious play, I must say – she smirked – Look what he did to me – and turned her face for him to see the cut.

Koola laughed and she didn't understand quite right why.

- It's your entire fault! You keep teaching him those techniques and there you have it.

Frostus smiled in defeat: he was right. Surely that she must teach him first to better control his power or else it would be a catastrophe!... She nods.

- True true but he will need it to be a big warrior so that after your father kingdom's end, he'll take place, since you are…

- … the black sheep of the family – he grinned.

- You're not alone, Nephew – she laughed. None of them actually was very attached to the King: Frostus because she hated him for making her sister be his wife in exchange of a peace treat and Koola was very very independent. He was barely around, he had his own virtues and ways, and only his mother, aunt and little bro mean something to him. Even being his son, the King was just an adversary like any other, so he got away from him and consequently from the other ones. Koola caught the idea on her sentence.

- Koola, can you take Frieza home for me, please? It's getting late and I've them waiting at home.

- Err… I wasn't heading home but it's alright, I'll take him – and turned around in order for Frostus to put the little kid over his backs.

- Thank you so much! I owe you that one – she waved a goodbye and left flying.

Koola saw her disappearing in the pink sky filled of some soft thin clouds that were slowly floating in the evening hair. He sighed, eyes closed.

- Ahhh… Little bro you're giving me too many concerns… - opened one eye and looked at him from its corner: he was peacefully sleeping, full of tire that was obvious. It was a while since he saw him, like some months already. He small smiled at him, without knowing exactly why but he just did. And he took fly.

_to be continued_

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I was a bid busy .. Anyways, I hope this answered your questions! I linked one more piccu in my main page about the end of this chapter :)


	5. Mizu

I do not owe any of these characters. Only Aura, Frostus, Mizu and Aura's parents where developed by me, although the original concept belongs to Akira Toriyama, such like all the other DBZ characters. Doodles and images of those characters will be linked in my writer main page. Remember, this is a fanfic, it's for having fun. Hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews welcome.

* * *

**Blue Blood**

**- Part 1 -**

- Mizu -

- Maah!... Look who's waking up?

Vision was still blurry but that voice was easy recognizable, at least for him.

- Mommy? How did I…

- Your brother brought you here.

That he wasn't expecting. He doesn't see his brother for many months already. He sat himself over the bed in a hurry to question his mother:

- Koola? – but the urge made his little body to make him moan in pain. The injuries were not very serious but still… Aura didn't find that amusing at all.

- He's not here. He told me that he was going to take care of some business in the planet and then leave. Anyway… - she paused a bit and smiled leaving the little one in expectation - … he wishes you to get better so that you can show aunt who's the boss.

He too smiled at it. Brother wasn't that cold as he makes everyone supposes he is. Just like aunt.

- But – he turned to find her mother really mad - You keep pushing yourself that hard and I'm speaking to Frostus about it! – she can be terrifying if she wants to!.. Survival note number one: never to confront an angry mother.

- Okay, mommy, I'll be more careful next time…

- Oh and by the way, you have a guest.

He looked to her. Who could it be? Koola was leaving; aunt Frostus was probably home, father no for sure… So… it can only be…

- Mizu! Come here, dear, he's awake already! – the queen cried from inside the bedroom and then silence was broke by some tiny footsteps that slowly moved the door. Someone was picking inside the room. And the door opened a bit even more and a little girl was shown. She was Frieza's age, no, maybe a bit younger. Still they were both same sized. She was caring a rag doll in her arms, a Namek rag doll.

- Aah! – once she saw him, she fasted her walk reaching then the border of the bed, noticing the bandages and asking – Are you okay?

He blushed at her cute face. And embarrassed, looking to the side avoiding her eyes, he replied:

- Somewhat.

She didn't like that attitude of his, so rude. Then she turned to Aura, who was sit by her side, appreciating the whole scene and apparently enjoying what she was seeing.

- Aura-Sama, can I stay here with Freeza?

He gulped, fast viewing at his mother in the hope she was giving a negative answer but instead…

- Sure, dear!

- Mom! – he cried in surprise. She smiled at him and then turned to Mizu.

- Take care of him well while I'm gone.

Mizu only nodded with a big smile in her features. Aura got on her feet and kissed her son's forehead. Then she left. The door closed behind her tail, leaving the two infants alone in the room. Mizu jumped to over the bed and grabbed the doll in her hands, lifting her arms in Freeza's direction, putting the doll's face right in front of his.

- Like it, like it?

He made a funny face. The doll was green, it was a bit weird.

- Where did you get it? – he asked by mere curiosity.

- Oh! This is a Namek doll!

- Namek doll? – he had never heard of such of thing.

- Namek is a new planet! According to what papa said, the planet is still in bad shape because there was a natural catastrophe or something and the Nameks are rebuilding it!

- And they are green? – the story was getting interesting indeed.

- Yes! Look look – she moved the doll to the sides – Isn't it cute?

And the room merged into silence, with the two kids inside.

Door slightly opens. Aura entered letting the light grow inside the room as she progressed in. She opened her mouth, about to say something but that attempt was cut as she saw the two children sleeping. She approached and got her hand over Mizu's body, shaking it softly to wake her up.

- Mizu… Wake up, Mizu – words that came out almost like a whisper. Mizu slowly opened her eyes, still under sleepy effect, noticing the woman standing above her – Come, dear, your parents are waiting outside.

She only raised her arms to her, so that she could pick her up. Then felt asleep again. Both left the room, leaving the kid alone in bed.

_next to chapter 6_

* * *

Took a long time since the last update, didn't it?... Sorry for that. Still, a new character was presented, so if you want to see how she looks like, go to my front page, there's a link to view how Mizu looks like with this age :)


	6. Mission: Eliminate

I do not owe any of these characters. Only Aura, Frostus, Mizu, Talaand Aura's parents where developed by me, although the original concept belongs to Akira Toriyama, such like all the other DBZ characters. Doodles and images of those characters will be linked in my writer main page. Remember, this is a fanfic, it's for having fun. Hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews welcome.

* * *

**Blue Blood**

**- Part 1 -**

- Mission: Eliminate -

Next day the wounds were already healed. Some marks were still visible but pain was none. He searched the palace for her and she found her in a big saloon looking out through the windows. That was a really big saloon, with two levels: the ground one opened space and the other was held by big columns. There were two big stairs coming from each side of the front of the saloon, so that people could come down from the first level. Many meetings and parties have been done there. Surely there was a lot of space for lots of persons and that was its main purpose after all. But with two beings only, it was rather empty. Only the carpets, curtains between the windows and lights filled the rest. It was night and the soft moonlight was the only illumination.

She felt his presence and looked at him.

- You're awake! Nah nah, you should be sleeping: it's night.  
- But I already slept a lot, mother… - indeed, he slept during the day.  
- Right – she smiled – but tomorrow we'll have to fix that schedule program, okay?

He replied with a smile too and approached her.

- And you? What are you doing awake?

She stared at him, she was lost in her thoughts by a moment, don't knowing exactly what was bugging her in first place.

- I don't know. I just have… a bad feeling.  
- Really bad? Didn't daddy help you to sleep?

Now that was a very innocent question that she couldn't know how to answer. No, daddy wasn't even there. That was probably the bottom of the problem. He has been acting weird and she can easily feel when something's wrong or not. He was getting even and even more away from her. As if he was trying to avoid her. This reminded her years ago, when only Koola was born. He had 10 years too when he started to act strange. Aura was desperate by that time: he was always away, paid no attention to her and to his child, and worse than that Koola got sick, very sick, and was almost on the lake of death. Then one day he came and said sorry to her for everything. Aura forgave him, Koola got better and months later Frieza was born. Now by Frieza's 10th year he started to act like years ago. She doesn't understand why that happens but this time it was more serious than before, she could feel it.

- It's not that bad, sweetheart. Mommy will be in shape again soon.

Her eyes quickly severed, looking to the side.

- What's wrong, mommy?

She fast moved to his front, protecting him from a ki beam that came from the first level of the saloon, submerged into darkness. The explosion wasn't huge, but Aura removed Frieza from there, picking him. On the other side of the saloon, still intact, Aura looked to the top and then turned to Frieza.

- Go away, Frieza, I'll be right back.  
- But but and you?  
- I'll be okay. Go!

And he obeyed and ran out of the saloon, through the door. A shadow came from the upper level and landed some meters in front of her.  
She could see him a little better, since the moonlight started to cover his body and… tail. Her eyes wide opened in surprise.

- A Saiyan-jin?  
- Don't take this personally, my Lady. I'm only doing my job.  
- Job? Were you hired? Who did?

Another beam was sent in her direction, which she avoided.

- You're good, very good for a woman.  
- Stop it. I don't like to fight.  
- Oh yeah? – and he attacked. He was too a big fighter, he was giving her difficulties to escape of his attacks. Probably a member from the elite force. He was strong and fast. A closer glance made her realize that she had seen him before.  
- I know you! You're…! – and her speech was cut by a punch in her face that crushed her against the wall. She fell in ground and whipped the little blood drop that was swallowing from her mouth's corner.

- I see… - she got on her feet – I see it too clearly… - she curved a bit over herself, closing her hands into fists, and a light started to form around her body. She was starting to transform herself: her body started to grow, from each side of the lower part of her arms and legs a kind of stingy protuberance began to form and from her backs born two white bat-like wings with purple membranes. She was in her final form, much stronger than before. She opened her arms forming a diagonal in ground's direction, opened hands, a foot in front of the other and head a bit lowered.

- Come, let's finish this off.

_Next to Chapter 7_

* * *

Enjoying it? Well, I hope so :) just 2 more to end Part 1! Thanks Denia for telling me about the broken links :3 I added 2 new drawings in the front page: one of Tala and the other of Aura's 5th form - just to give you a clearer view of them ;) 


	7. Lose

_I do not owe any of these characters. Only Aura, Frostus, Mizu and Aura's parents were developed by me, although the original concept belongs to Akira Toriyama, such like all the other DBZ characters. Remember, this is a fanfic, it's for having fun. Hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it._

_

* * *

_

Blue Blood

- Part 1 -

- Lose -

Frieza was running down the corridors like mother ordered to. He was scared, very scared, he wanted to get help. Funny how the palace was so silent and empty: it made him to go even more desperate. And he started to think about what to do. Then remembered of mother's words: he was strong, he knows how to use that energy and of he uses it right he would be a great leader. Although, father always contradicted mother: for him he was the youngest and the weaker, plus a coward.

Why am I running? – he thought to himself – Father was right: I am a real coward.

He stopped. Turned around looking back to the dark path from where he came from. There was no one to help his mother… And even if he finds someone later, it could be already too late. He took a deep breath and returned to the big saloon in the hope mother had already beaten the stranger from the shadows.

Aura was winning. The Saiyan was being easily beaten by her. He was already sitting against the wall, with some few wounds already. He could barely move but still he was able to stand up.

I'm not going to kill you… I just want to hear from you who hired you to kill me.

Lady Aura, what is spoken out there is true: you are a great warrior and a beautiful and nice Queen.

She didn't changethe hardness in her expression but there was something in that man that was starting to make her wonder why was he saying that.

Lady, get out of here quickly before he arrives.

He? Who are you referring to?

But at the moment she said that, a ray of light came from the first level, hitting her right in the chest, more precisely in the heart. It was a certain shot with an exact objective: kill the Queen. The Saiyan saw her fall, with her body regressing to her previous form and hit the floor lifeless. By the time her body fell, he saw in the background little Frieza next to the door, seeing his mother dead right before his eyes. The small kid focused his eyes glowing in rage in the Saiyan. A purple ki started to form around his body as the tears came down through his features.

The Saiyan didn't know what to do: or he would face little Frieza or run in order to prevent fighting him. He could be called a coward but he was told not to touch Frieza no matter what. So he decided to disappear in the shadows saying:

Kid, this isn't what you think…

Frieza blasted a beam in his direction but the Saiyan was able to escape from it and used the explosion's smoke to disappear. And he did. Frieza couldn't sense vital energy by himself, so he lost him. The blast opened a big hole in the saloon's top and the night sky could be clearly seen.

And there he was left: he, the destroyed once luxurious saloon and a corpse. He slowly walked in his mother's body direction. Like he still didn't believe what just happened… He left himself down hitting with his knees on the cold ground and grabbing mother's head in his arms. Her body once warm was now cold as ice. If he hadn't run away, maybe she was still alive. He will regret the fact he obeyed his mother's order for the rest of his life. A sadness and sorrow like he never felt before started to take over his mind and soul. The pain was too much to handle. Couldn't prevent to hold her in his arms tightly and crying tears over her always beautiful face. She was gone. Forever.

Koola urged to the palace. He saw a blast even from some miles away so he went to see what was going on. He found the hole in the roof and, illuminated by the moon's light, his little brother and his mother lying in the ground. He definitely noticed that a fight had taken place there but where was the other fighter? Koola landed behind Frieza.

In that moment he noticed from where the body was fluting blood. He saw it coming from the chest. Left side. The side of the Heart. Ice-jins are very strong and resistant but they have a week point: if a shoot hits their heart they are dead. They can survive even without limbs or intestines or even part of the brain but if their heart is badly damaged, there's no turning back. Although that is a very well kept secret that cannot be know outside their specimens. Otherwise, if their enemies find out, it would be a disaster. The one who shot her was someone who knew about that tip.

Frieza, what happened? Who was mother fighting?

A Saiyan-jin… - Frieza whispered with a mix of sadness and rage within. The answer was too silent that Koola didn't heard it right. Frieza was still attached to his mother's body and wouldn't let go. Koola insisted.

Frieza! – he cried in a more aggressive tone.

A Saiyan killed Mother! – the little one shouted with thefew strength that was still left on him, looking to his brother careless of what he might think by viewing him in such a weakness and emotional situation. Koola got shocked too. How could that be? Mother was very strong and yet she got killed!... But how? The Saiyan knew about that weak point? No, it was impossible… Unless!...

Frieza, did you saw the Saiyan killing Mother?

Frieza froze in surprise for that question. Although didn't replied. True thing was that he only saw her dropping dead, but there was only the Saiyan inside the saloon. He killed mom for sure.

Koola's doubts became clear enough from he too see what happened. But he told nothing to Frieza. He was already too broken, so he preferred to remain silent. In that moment soldiers entered the saloon.

We heard an explosion! Master Koola, is everything okay? – the soldier noticed then the Queen lying there, he stepped backwards – Quick! – turned to another soldier next to him – Go call the doctors, it's an emergency!

He obeyed and minutes later the doctors came and took the Queen away. Frieza wanted to go too but Koola didn't let him to.

No! Koola! Let me go with her! Let me!

Koola's nerves were getting into his limits and sick of seeing him in such a perturbed way he slapped him in the face.

She's dead! Get that fit in your mind, okay? So now we'll just have to live on!

He hurt him so badly that Frieza only thought in one thing: to disappear. And so he did, running away, leaving his brother alone in the saloon now full of soldiers who were reporting the incident.

_

* * *

I know I know I took a loooooot of time to upload this chapter but I've been Hell of busy so yeah, some stuff get delayed for a while / Sorry about it .. Although, one more left until the end of part 1. I hope you're enjoying :) this time there are no drawings, sorry. Write reviews I like to know people's opinions ;)_


	8. Sin

_Original Story and concept by Akira Toriyama. Other characters additional characters were created for the purpose of the story only by me._

* * *

- Sin -

Frieza and the rest of the family went to the ceremony and after the Queen's bury, Frieza got inside his room and for the rest of the next day didn't come out, and the next and the next… He wanted no one to enter. Frieza was still suffering of the blame of the survivor syndrome. He kept feeling guilty for his mother death.

Frostus was next to her sister's grave after everyone's gone. She remained silent for a big while only looking at it. The breeze makes everything float it the air softly and that evening was so pretty for… But the silence got interrupted by someone's footsteps. Frostus didn't need to turn around to recognize that person. He stood by her side, said none to her. After some minutes of both staring at the grave, tears started to came down from Frostus eyes.  
"How did this happen, Koola?" – she said whipping them in a quick move.  
Koola didn't reply but his expression got more serious. And he began to tell what he saw and then…  
"Frieza said that he saw a Saiyan killing her."  
"How could that be?" - Frostus was surprised – "She was much stronger than any Saiyan or" – all the nerves were making her to tremble – "or even any of us!"  
"I know, Aunt. As Frieza was the only one who saw it, guess any of us has any idea of what happened really."  
"It's too unreal to believe!... "– she was clearly frustrated: her sister killed by an inferior being as a Saiyan was.  
"I think that too. But then… She wasn't injured at all the only wound she had was a hole in the heart."  
Frostus froze. And in a fast move she looked to her nephew, scandalized, in horror looking because a wound there could probably mean that…  
"No… No. She wasn't…! He wouldn't dare!"  
"Yes, Aunt, it was him, I'm sure."  
"Of course… She was the only one who opposes his… It's sick..! Sick!" – Frostus started to form ki energy around her as the rage fulfils her mind and body.  
"Aunt, calm down" – but no use: energy floating the air was getting bigger and bigger, but Koola insisted on her – "If you kill him, you'll leave Frieza orphan. Is that what you want?"  
Those words hit Frostus like stones. He was right. He couldn't let him so little in such a harsh condition of living and ruling all the family's business on his own, since Koola refused it, and became officially independent, Frieza was the following ruler by right.  
"You know he cannot keep living with him… You know what might happen, don't you?" – Frostus finally understood her sister fears completely: he could become a bigger monster than the one she married.  
"Yes. I'm going to talk with him."  
She trusted him. After all, he was the one from her sister's family more similar to her. Frostus and Koola always got along pretty well and now she dearly hoped for him not to be a disappointment. The cemetery remained silent as Frostus couldn't keep herself from crying tears and feel so impotent about revenging her sister.

In that night, someone knocked little Frieza's bedroom's door.  
"Go away!" – was the only sentence heard from inside. Koola wasn't expecting any other, so he introduced a code and the door opened. And consequently he entered, closing the door behind him.  
"How did you do that?..." – Frieza questioned. He was lying covered in bed, staring at his brother that, by a way he unknowns, was able to disable the lock.  
"Security code."  
Frieza didn't reply, turned to the other side and covered himself totally, head included. Koola approached and sat by the bed's border. He didn't know exactly how to start the talk… It was hard, since he doesn't like to speech much and he had so much to tell him about. One thing was sure: he could not mention anything about there parents, one for a reason and the other for another. But then again…  
"Frieza, I'm… sorry about yelling at you in that day."  
The little one's eyes wide opened. He was really apologizing for what he did. That was the first time he said that… By that moment he realized that he wasn't the only one suffering for his mother's death. And he turned to him, yet without lifting from the bed.  
"Why did he kill mother?"  
He wanted to tell him but he couldn't. He couldn't do it because it wouldn't be right, but he could do something to prevent a bad unfortunate future to come.  
"Frieza, get up. I want to talk about something with you."  
Without any further question he obeyed. Both were now sat, front by front, and Koola began to talk.  
"Brother, you are going to do exactly as I'm going to say: once you reach your adult age and you become dependent of anyone go away from here. Leave this place, take one of the ships, I can get you one by that time and disappear."  
"But Koola, I cannot leave dad by his own!... Now that mother… isn't here anymore.. he will need help from me too."  
Koola forgot this point: for more than he hated his father, Frieza didn't. As he couldn't tell him what happened really, he was out of arguments. He could tell him to go live with aunt Frostus, it would be the better option, but if father finds out he would kill Frostus too. He doesn't want any more deaths: his mother's was enough for him.  
"You don't have to worry about him, he can rule by his own. Just do what I tell: 10 more years and leave, understood?"  
Frieza nodded, confused tho. He suspected that there was something missing, a fragmentation of info that he lost somehow but they were keeping from telling. But mother said once that sometimes people keep things hidden from the others, in order to protect them. He believed his big brother. Then he almost jumped to his throat. Koola was caught in surprise but he didn't even go mad at him for doing it. Koola wasn't the kind of emotional person but his little brother was under such of loss… Koola petted him.  
"Go visit your aunt, she would be happy to see you."  
"Okay" – and the silent prevailed in the night.

END

- part 1 -

* * *

_So this is the end of part 1!.. omg I'm sorry I took hell to post this last chapter (apologies to you all). Still I hope you liked it and the sequel in the following part 2 is near by so beware ;)_


End file.
